


jump back and forth (work it out)

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Two As One [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dying Will Flames and Quirks exist in the same universe, M/M, crossover with khr, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Sequel to ‘playing with fire’. Izuku knows he is wanted by Don Vongola Decimo, though not for what purpose. The discovery of Eri’s situation, and the creation of the Anti-Quirk bullets leads him to wonder if he might not use the Don’s desire against him to gain an ally.What he doesn’t think about is what will become of himafterthe rescue.





	jump back and forth (work it out)

Toshinori Yagi hasn’t even been in the ground sixteen hours before the fragile peace established by All For One’s death is shattered by the presence of Yakuza. It is a memory that will forever haunt Izuku; the discovery alongside Mirio of a little girl with a horn out of her head, Chisaki’s presence, and their subsequent failure to save her.

Neither of them knew at the time just how _bad_ the situation had been, but that was hardly an excuse. Finding out Chisaki was making Anti-Quirk bullets with the girl’s _flesh_ \- finding out she was effectively immortal thanks to Chisaki’s Quirk and her own - those were just finer details on an already fucked-up picture.

By the time Izuku stumbles home after the meeting with Naomasa, the only thing he’s capable of doing is being sick, while the reminder of his failure plays out before his eyes again and again.

It’s only later, in the dead of night, that the idea of calling on Don Vongola actually occurs to him.

He’s halfway into sleep when it hits him; Don Vongola had established a _treaty_ with the town of Musutafu, effectively putting it under Vongola’s protection. And Izuku himself had acted as intermediary between Musutafu and Vongola - which meant by all rights he _could_ call on them without asking Naomasa or anyone else. Granted he knows he’ll ruffle some feathers, but at this point in time all he’s thinking about is saving Eri and putting Chisaki down.

So it's with that thought in his head that he dials the public number Vongola Decimo has given him, and when the secretary at the other end politely asks his business, he replies, “Musutafu requests assistance in dealing with a threat to our public.”

_“One moment, sir.”_

He waits, but doesn’t wait long. There’s a sudden _click,_ and then Vongola’s voice fills the space, and his heart goes through the roof, palpitations making his entire body throb as he remembers the presence the man had put out. _“Don Vongola speaking, who am I addressing?”_

Izuku swallows, and tells his Flames to _shut up._ “Midoriya Izuku, acting voice of Musutafu.” Okay, _acting voice_ is putting it a bit strongly, but still. Don Vongola likes him, _wants him_ even. If he can use this connection to better protect Musutafu from threats, he will.

He can tell he has Don Vongola’s attention by the little sound he makes. _“Eusebia mentioned trouble?”_

He tells Don Vongola every bit of information currently on file, and then some. At one point Vongola has him pause to call his Guardians in and get them in the meeting as well and then put them on speaker. Izuku uses the moment to grab water and chug it down, his throat long since gone parched.

 _“Chisaki, you said his name was?”_ Someone, likely a Guardian, asks. When Izuku confirms, the person hums and says, _“Boss, wasn’t that the brat we ran out of Tokyo about ten week back? Punk was trying to sell--”_

_“--date rape drugs, yes. Izuku, have you seen this man?”_

“I have.”

_“Dark hair shorn short, wears a mask that looks similar to a plague doctor’s beak?”_

“Yes, and yes. He called himself Eri’s father.”

A snort from the end of the line. _“If that bastard actually fathered a kid, I’m actually Shamal’s. No, chances are he killed her parents and goes around telling that lie so they don’t question little walkabouts. It’s just a girl acting up, wanting to play a bit longer. Nothing alarming about that, right?”_

Izuku feels bile rise in his throat. “That’s about how he told us, yes.”

_“Hrmph. Sounds like we need to get this fish out of the pond entirely, Tenth.”_

_“Yes, it does sound that way doesn’t it? Very well. You have your help, Midoriya. We’ll be there as soon as we can. When is this plan of yours taking place?”_

He drops names and dates and faces, as much info as he can. He can hear someone writing, _thank god someone is taking notes,_ and then Decimo speaks again. “ _We’ll be in contact. Hang in there, my boy.”_

And then he hangs up, not knowing the storm he has knocked loose in Izuku’s chest just by using those two simple words.

_My boy._

_My boy._

_“Izuku, my boy!”_

A broken sob tears itself out of Izuku’s throat, and he clasps a hand over his mouth. No. Not _now._ He can’t afford to break down now, not with everything that’s going on.

He forces the grief back, tells himself he’s a hero now, heroes _don’t cry,_ and then bundles himself up and tries to forget all the horrors he is facing alone now.

If he dreams of a vast sky waiting for him, he pretends he doesn’t in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chisaki is a difficult rat to corner, even with the Vongola’s help. He puts up a fight right until the end, squirming and hissing and throwing wave after wave of problems at the heroes. Izuku breaks bones, tears flesh, but finally, _finally_ manages to get Eri away from the bastard.

Just in time too; the doors are kicked in seconds later, and the Don of the Vongola arrives with his Guardians in full regalia, fire burning from his forehead like the judgement flame of a god. “I believe we’ve had a discussion about child care already, Chisaki,” Tsunayoshi says, his voice firm even as his eyes narrow and his gauntlets reach out, fingers spread to the air. “You are a very poor excuse for a father.”

Izuku loses some time then, because Eri’s Quirk activates in a fit of panic, and he’s too busy trying to calm her to notice when Chisaki manages to slip away from the burst of ice Tsunayoshi sends out and aims his gun at the back of Izuku’s head. The only reason he _does_ notice is because Uraraka _screams,_ and he twists around just in time to come nose-to-muzzle with it.

When the gun goes off though, the bullet is deflected. Tsuna grabs Izuku by the scruff of his uniform with a snarl, lifting up a cloak that reflects the bullet just in time. The fire on his forehead burns intensely, the whole room becoming saturated with the Rage of a Sky, and Izuku feels his own hungry Lightning respond, leaping from where they’re touching to provide a shield around Tsunayoshi’s body.

(It’s later he realizes it was his folly to assume Tsuna would protect him and then simply go on his merry way and ignore the fact that Izuku responds to him so clearly. Foolish to think himself free from being taken by another Sky simply because he has lost one.)

From that point, Tsuna no longer fights clean, and in the end it results in Chisaki losing - Tsuna has his Mist dismantle him from the inside out, so that there is no way for him to escape. Even his most loyal henchmen’s trickery will do him no good; hard to turn a soul into a marble when there is no soul left.

And Izuku was right; feathers _are_ ruffled, but the Pros don’t go after him for it when Tsunayoshi explains the truth behind Chisaki.

“Even with your finest at the helm, you likely would have lost him,” Tsuna says firmly. “He’s one of our slipperiest contenders. And I say that with Mukuro at my back.”

The Mist pouts at him, but there’s clearly some good-natured ribbing behind the words, so there’s no harm done.

“Thank you for the help,” Izuku says, bowing, as Eraserhead escorts Eri out. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“It’s no problem,” Tsunayoshi says with a smile. “I do have one last thing I want to bring to your attention before we go on our way though. Walk with me?”

 _It’s harmless,_ Izuku thinks. _He’s going to tell me to keep tabs on the others Chisaki brought into the fold, let him know if other stuff comes up, and then go. It’s fine._

Outside its quieter, and Tsuna leads them out a ways, until there’s enough dense undergrowth for them not to be seen or heard. Izuku turns to say something - perhaps to ask what Tsuna means to tell him. He doesn’t remember.

“Hm.” And now Izuku freezes, aware that despite the lack of threat, the Sky Flames have not left. Tsuna’s eyes are burning orange, seeing right through him, and all too late Izuku recalls _my Flames leapt at his command._

One For All burns through his system in preparation for a leap back, but Tsunayoshi is swifter. In a second he has a hand on the collar of Izuku’s shirt, and the cloak from before appears again to wrap around them, giving them yet another shield of privacy from the world beyond.

“Shhh,” Tsunayoshi murmurs, eyes still burning that haunting molten gold. It’s soothing, and in combination with his Flames settling down like yet another cloak over Izuku’s own, it's hard to remember why he needs to fight this man. Why he should be panicking. “It’s alright, I have you. Hush now, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Like a professional calming a spooked horse, Tsuna soothes the twitchy Lightning Flames that try to manifest to zap him. Izuku finds himself being persuaded to lean back against what feels like a tree trunk, which is perhaps for the best given his legs don’t entirely feel like holding him right this second.

 _Fucking Sky Flames,_ Izuku thinks bitterly. But he’s not angry - not at Tsunayoshi, at least. If he were the man in a position to snatch up a vulnerable Lightning in need of a good Sky, he’d take the shot too. He’s disappointed in _himself_ for not seeing the ruse. Granted he imagines Tsuna didn’t come here looking just to claim him - but it’s one hell of a bonus for the Don.

Just to be a little contrary, he lets himself bite at the fingers that come to cup his cheek. Tsunayoshi laughs at that, and withdraws his hand.

“Alright, alright. No biting. Still not ready, I see.” And perhaps he _does_ see, after feeling Izuku’s Flames against his own like he has. “That’s fine. I can wait however long you need.”

“Forever,” Izuku mutters, again just to be a contrary little shit.

Tsuna smiles at him. “Forever, then. I’ve waited far longer for some of my Guardians; I can extend you the same courtesy.” And because he’s not done being a nightmare and a simultaneous walking wet dream in one for Izuku, he takes Izuku’s hand in his own and kisses the palm. The shock that yanks itself straight to Izuku’s groin is entirely unwelcome, and Izuku curses himself because _fucking Skies and their tendency for physical courtships_ is a weakness for him right now, and Tsuna is too fucking handsome to say no too.

“Be a good boy for me, won’t you Izuku?” Tsuna says with another smile, and then steps back, turns and walks away. Like he _hasn’t_ just unearthed a new kink for Izuku to deal with, or another dirty fantasy for him to yank one out to.

Izuku sinks to his knees with a low groan, covering his face as he listens to his possibly future boss get further and further away.

He will say it again for good measure; _fucking Skies._


End file.
